


Pine Trees And Bell Chimes

by Iced_Coffee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Code Fluffy, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mabel Based, Mabel Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Running Away, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iced_Coffee/pseuds/Iced_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel is Alone. </p><p>(AU where Dipper dies before him and Mabel are sent to gravity falls. after his death, her parents are deemed unable to care for Mabel and she is sent to live with her only other relative.  Will have side plot with Pacifica and her parents.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Trees And Bell Chimes

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't happy with how it turned out so I rewrote it. It went a bit dark. Just a bit.

Mabel was alone.

 

Her world had collapsed.

 

Piece by piece.

 

First her friends.

 

Then the accident.

 

And finally her parents.

 

Each day grew harder than the last.

 

Without him.

 

She didn’t want to exist any longer.

 

Even now, weeks after he di- **left** , she felt the absence of him. It was a constant presence at first. She still felt it, even now. The void in her heart, the everlasting feeling of  **_something’s missing_ ** _.  _

 

That feeling of  _ something’s wrong, _ something such a momentous part of who you are, but it’s impossible to fathom what it is. It’s a constant reminder of what should be, but is not. It crawled up her spine, and its eyes burrow into her neck, sending goosebumps ricocheting across her skin, shivers crawl through her being. 

 

It gnawed at her heart, and snuck its way into her soul, tearing her apart from the inside, as if her entire world crumbling around her, whilst she felt nothing apart from the absolute wrongness of it all, wasn’t enough to shatter her completely. 

 

It wasn’t. 

 

She could live with that.

 

But..

 

It would  **never** be filled again, and  **_THAT_ **   alone was enough to destroy her irreversibly.

 

There was no bringing him back.

 

No change to see him smile again...

 

To hear his laugh…

 

...his voice…

 

... feel his hugs...

 

No one would ever understand her like he did.

 

She would never connect with anyone the way she did with him...

 

...So what's the point of even trying?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do my best to upload regularly, but no guarantees. By regularly I mean once/twice a week, I'm horrible with schedules, but I'll do my best.


End file.
